1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to process and apparatus for the continuous preparation of lithium by the electrolysis of lithium chloride contained in a mixture of molten salts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Published French Patent Applications Nos. 2,532,332 and 2,560,221 describe the continuous production of lithium metal by the electrolysis of lithium chloride in a mixture of molten salts, at a temperature of 400.degree. to 500.degree. C., without separating the metallic lithium from the mixture of molten salts in the electrolyzer.
However, at these temperatures such a process does not prevent the corrosion by gaseous chlorine of that portion of the body of the electrolytic cell which is situated above the level of the electrolytic bath; in effect, this portion of the cell is particularly sensitive to corrosion, because it is within the zone in which the chlorine temperature is the highest. Cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,098.